Hidew Academy
by shining chimecho
Summary: A story of how a young girl makes it into a pokemon summer school and has to band together with her teachers and friends to defend a group of special pokemon from the grasp of a new group of villains
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As the warm solemn day came to its' peak over the large old stadium, cheers and gasp could be herd coming from the large crowd taunting the two trainers below with victory. machamp the superpower pokemon was in a fierce battle with the pink royal pokemon slowking.

"Now Machamp, use the use Dynamic punch, and finish this," yelled the young trainer.

As Blake Ashton watched the large gray pokemon charged, and started to build energy in its' fist. Blake knew that if the attacked connected that it wouldn't do massive damage if it connected, he still commanded slowking to dodge. For such a large and slow pokemon this was better said than done, but slowking still managed to barely dodge the punch..

"Slowking counter with psycho boost," Blake ordered.

Slowking understood and started to focus its' psychic energy, causing it to engulf and wash over its' body, mind now racing and muscles tightening it charged. Moving in overdrive slowking landed a powerful punch much to the surprise of the large and muscular pokemon. Rocketing machamp back as if he was nothing more than a newly hatched caterpie, slowking's punch caused him to crash into the hard ground a few meters away.

"Machamp, get back up and use cross chop," the young trainer yelled in desperation.

Machamp tried to get back up and counter attack, but it felt as though it had already reached its' limit, and the fact that he just got hit with an attack that was super effective didn't help his situation.

Blake ordered Slowking to attack with water pulse. Before Machamp had time to get up the deep blue aquatic missile struck him, flooding over him as though he just got hit by a tidal wave knocking him back against the way of the stadium, and causing him to faint.

"Machamp is no longer able to battle, Blake Ashton is the winner," the ref announced to the crowd.

As screams and cheers erupted from the multitude watching with amazement, Blake recalled his pokemon, running his hand through his short brown hair he walked up to the podium and claimed his trophy, while looking out to the crowd and waving, but before leaving the stadium an older man came up to him.

"That was quite an interesting battle you had," said the older gentleman "but I think you could have done much better if you wouldn't have held back."

Blake knew what the old man was talking about. He could have used Psycho Boost to end the battle right then and there, but he didn't want to have the championship battle end with just one move.

"I don't know what you mean I didn't hold back," Blake lied

"Whatever you say, but when you want a real battle just come find me," the old man said as he gave his card to the Blake ,which he just stuck it into his pocket without reading it.

"Well I have to start getting back home to New Bark Town," Blake said as he started walking away not caring to continue the uncomfortable conversation.

"Just remember to come and find me when you get tired of holding back," the old man called as Blake walked away.

"Yea I will," he said waving his hand in the air.

As he walked out the front door of the stadium he looked down at the shiny golden trophy and read the words out loud "Johto Cup Champion," in brilliant golden words.

Turing of the T.V. the young girl ran out of the house and jumped into her mother's car.

"Sorry, but wow you should have seen that battle mom. It was insane, and that slowking completely controlled the battle the whole time, but to bad that battle was like five years ago," The little girl said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is the second chapter of my first ever fanfic and yes the first chapter was a little short, but I made this one a little longer. Anyways here is my chapter two.**

Chapter 2

"MOM, I can't wait any longer, or I'm going to go crazy," the young peppy girl with long brown hair told her mother; as she fiddled with the green warn out backpack sitting in her lap.

"Cassie just calm down will be their in a couple of minutes, I don't see why you're in such a rush to leave any ways," her mother said brushing her short red bangs out of her face exposing light blue eyes and her beautiful pale skin.

"Mom, this is a once in a life time thing I could actually get accepted to Hidew Academy," Cassie said as the sun shone on her freckled face through the passenger window of their small red car.

"But this is going to be the first time you're away from home this long, and you are still only twelve," Cassie's mom said as she pulled into the little seaport.

As they pulled into the parking garage they were almost shocked by how many young people and parents that had already arrived. Cassie suddenly became a little nerves, and grabbed her mother's hand.

"Are you sure you still want to go three months is a really long time," here mother said looking down at her daughter, and realizing how scary this was for both of them.

"I..I'm sure," she said as she let go of her mother's hand, "I want to go to the same school that grandma worked at, because she was a great trainer and always told me that I was to."

Her mom knew how Cassie must have felt, because it had only been three months since her grandmother had passed away.

"OK well we need to get you on the boat then," she said as she walked her daughter to the ticket booth "I need one ticket to Hidew Island" she told the booth man.

All the sudden a loud voice could be heard from the loud speaker. As they all looked around trying to spot who was talking they noticed a shorter old looking man already standing on the boat.

"Welcome all new applicants," the older man said. "We're all very happy that all you could make it today, but there is just one more thing we have to take care of before we leave. There are five hundred students here today, which is an amazing turn out, but only three hundred of you can come on board today."

The crowd sat there in silence. How could only three hundred people be accepted out of the five hundred invited they all thought?

Cassie's heart sank "Do you really think that's all the people that their going to be taking?" she asked her mom.

"I don't know it doesn't seem very reasonable to invite us all here only to turn so many people away," her mother said.

The man started talking again "We will need all those who wish to attend our camp this year to move over to Warehouse A to be tested."

Shock ran over the crowds' faces. Would one test be all that would determine if they could go or not, and what was worse none of them know what they would be tested over. All they children started to move towards the warehouse some scared other curious with what was about to come.

Cassie looked up to her mother anxiety filled her eyes "Mo...Mom."

"You'll do great," her mother cut her off "now go take your test so you can get on that boat"

Cassie hugged here mom and started off towards the large gray building, knowing that she was not going to let her grandmother or her mother down now.

As Cassie walked into the large dark warehouse she looked around at all the other kids. she noticed how different they were all form each other, and started to think of how they were going to choose who would make it or not. She then looked up to the front of the room and noticed an older lady with purple hair that old women sometimes get standing up front on a large stage. The huge doors behind the crowd of young people shut, and she began to speak.

"Welcome to the final entrance exam for Hidew Academy," she said as she slowly inhaled through her mouth.

All the sudden the woman tossed a pokeball into the air. Silver light erupted from the ball and landed near the old woman. It started to take the shape of what appeared tot be a gengar, its' dark purple color mixed with its' red eyes made it seem almost evil, but the smirk across its face made it seem more juvenile.

"Now Gengar use hypnosis," the old lady said with a sneer on her face.

All the sudden the ghost pokemon was enveloped in a flash of purple light, and then it was gone. Cassie looked around the room, but everyone was gone. Where everyone had went she wondered?

All the sudden the older woman put her hand on Cassie's small shoulder.

"I'm sorry dear but it appears that you didn't make the cut," the lady said sadly.

"What do you mean we haven't even taken the test yet," Cassie whispered.

Back in the room all the children stood motionless in front of Bante and her gengar.

"Now Gengar use nightmare,"

The gengar listened to its' trainer instantly releasing a pulse of energy throughout the building.

Instantly the children's faces begin to show fear from the pokemon's attack.

As Cassie looked to the women she asked "How can I fail a test I never took?"

All the sudden the woman faded into the background. The floor started shaking. Cassie didn't know what to do. She fell to her knees feeling helpless. She saw the door, and knew she had to get out of the building before it crashed down around her. So she ran towards the door. Lights from the ceiling started to fall, one crashed in front of her busting into a shower of sparks and light. But she kept running forward because she knew she needed to get out of the building soon. As she ran out of the large bay doors she saw her mom standing in the distance.

"Mommy, mommy," she cried as she hung onto her mother green dress.

"We are leaving," Cassie's mother said to her with a stern glance.

"Wh...what do you mean I have to get on the boat so I can make it to the school," Cassie said panting and confused.

"No you are not going." she said again sternly.

Cassie backed up form her mother. She knew that this wasn't right. Her mother had just said how she believed in her, and would always support her. She knew something was wrong how could her mother just change her mind like that. Cassie looked back up to see her mother, but she was gone.

"Mom, Mom!" she yelled pacing up and down the pier.

Cassie could see the boat in the distance coming closer and closer. She felt the breeze of the ocean against her face, but something just didn't feel right. All the sudden it clicked what she was seeing wasn't real; the wind, the water, and even her mother had all felt, and acted different from before.

"That pokemon must have done this," she said" but how do I get out of this delusion."

Suddenly her world started spinning and everything stopped. Her eyes started to refocus. She looked back up on the stage and saw the woman, and her pokemon. Cassie looked down in her hands. She was holding a ticket and a piece of paper. But she wasn't holding those before what had happened she though as she began to read the paper. As she read the paper her eyes opened up wide. The paper only said one sentience. Congratulations, you passed the test please make your' way to the boat please.

Looking around the room Bante was surprised how fast some of the children were coming out of the trance. They had only been under for about fifteen minutes before the first ones started to come out of it.

"My, my this is a good crop this year," Bante said looking over to gengar who had a larger than normal smile across its' face.

A couple of minutes later all the children had been woken up, after the first three hundred had already made it out of the building. Disappointment was all over their faces when they had realized that they weren't going to make it on the boat.

Cassie left the building ticket in hand running towards her mother "I did it, I did it," she said as she hugged her mother.

"That's great," her mother said as a tear ran down her cheek. She knew here daughter would get through the test, but having to see her leave was going to be hard. "Lets get you stuff on the boat." She said smiling at her more than enthusiastic daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They had already lost sight of the small port and the few tall buildings were begging to fade out of view from the boat. The strong smell of salt and the warm ocean breeze was welcomed, compared to the strong sun beaming over head. Cassie was happy that she had passed the test, but now she was worried because like her mother said she had never left home on her own before. Although she was nerves she was also very excited about everything that was about to happen to her after she got off of the ship. Walking around the ship Cassie just admired all the people on the ship and how different everyone was, and the fact she had never seen so many children at one time.

"I would like everyone to meet in the main hall please," said a voice from over the intercoms strode throughout the boat's halls.

As everyone walked to the main hall there seemed to be very one particularly rude girl making her way through the hall. Her blonde and bouncy hair and bright green eyes were pretty features, but the constant scowl on her face was very off setting.

"Would you just get out of my way," the girl said as she pushed a frail, light brown haired boy out of her way to make it through crowd.

Walking over to help boy back to his feet Cassie noticed that even though he was rather thin he was tall for someone their age. As she helped pick him up she found it nice that this could be a chance to finally make a friend before she off the boat.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"Your welcome, but you should let people just push you out of the way through," She said to the boy.

"I'm sorry," He said looking down at the ground.

"What? What should you be sorry about? By the way my names Cassie," She said extending her hand to the young boy.

"Mine is Dan," he said as he lightly shook her hand.

After the introduction was done they continued to walk towards the main hall to see what the announcement was. As they walked into the large room they saw tat old lady was standing their front of them. But lat east this time she didn't have that gengar out with her.

"Well hello again everybody," Bante said to all the children.

They all just looked at her.

"Well anyways it's time for another test before we hit land fall," She said.

All their faces sunk what would the test be this time. Would they all be put through this time they thought?

"But this is a vary different test from last time," Bante confessed as the children's faces returned to normal. "This will be a test to determine which pokemon you will get upon entering the university, and who you adult mentor will be. Also make sure that you don't try to make up anything because we try to match you up the best we can with a pokemon best suited for your current needs."

Everyone walked over to group of tables on the other side of the room and started to feel out the test one question at a time trying to be as accurate as possible with their answers. Once everyone had finished the papers were collected, and they all were told to go back to the other side of the room.

"Now see that test wasn't so bad was it," Bante joked even through the kids didn't find it very funny. "Ok anyways we will make land fall in two more hours and hat is when you will find out who you mentor an first pokemon will be, but till then remember that this is going to be a good start, but that you are the ones that have to take the pokeball and run with it, ok."

As they all left the room Cassie could hardly stand the excitement. She was going to get her first pokemon in only two hours.

"Dan are you exited," She said as she squirmed with excited.

"Y..yhea I think so," Dan said as a small smile stretched across his face.

As dusk started to stretch across the sky Cassie and Dan could see wingull flapping their merry ways towards the now nearing island.

"Dan what kinda pokemon do you hope to get," Cassie asked trying to start a conversation with her new, and vary shy friend.

"Uhh I haven't really thought about it that much, but I would like maybe an aron or maybe a charmander," he confessed slightly blushing.

"Those would be cool, but I won't something like a dratini or a bagon. Now those are some cool pokemon," Cassie explained to Dan.

As they continued their conversation the boat slowly began to dock at the at the island.

"Would everyone please gather their things and proceed to the exit please," said a young woman over the intercom system.

Cassie, Dam, and the rest of the students slowly gathered their things and made their way towards the exit. Once they all reached the lobby ready to get off the young lady that had just spoke to them was standing on one side of the door with a microphone in her hand. She was a tall and pretty woman with a blondish red hair, pale soft skin, and strong features.

"Hello everyone, my name is Dr. Kenzie, and I will be giving you your' pokemon and adult mentor assignments," Kenzie confessed smoothing out her red skirt.

As everyone made their way towards the exit each receiving their assignments it was finally Dan and Cassie's turns.

"Are you excited?" Cassie whispered.

"Yhea I think so," Dan confessed.

"Here you go Dan," Dr. Kenzie said giving him his assignments smiling.

"Dan, how does she know your name?" Cassie asked in complete confusion.

"Well…, my uncle is kind of like the principle," Dan confessed blushing a new shade of red.

As her jaw dropped Cassie was handed her assignment in a white envelope. Excitement filled her body. As she walked off the boat she looked at Dan who had started to open his envelope.

"Dan what kind of pokemon did you get?" Cassie asked looking over his shoulder.

"A nincada," Dan said with disappointment running across his face.

"That cool," Cassie said smiling trying to comfort her new friend.

"What did you get?" He asked pointing at Cassie's still sealed envelope.

"Well it's not a big deal I probably got a dratini or something," Cassie said as she opened her envelope. Looking down her jaw fell to the floor.

"Well?"

"I got a seedot!" Cassie exclaimed out of pure confession.


	4. Chapter 4

Hidew Island was only a few miles from the Orange Island Archipelago, but was just far enough to be considered its' own entity. The island was cherished by many people who visited it, because of the massively varied terrain which included; a small mountain chain to the north which backed the school, with forest enveloping the east coast and with flowering plains and nice beaches lining the south and west coast. Also a small reef believed to be a breeding ground for some ancient water pokemon surrounds the north side of the island behind the mountains.

As Cassie and the rest of the group moved off the boat and towards the main hall she noticed a zigzagoon of in the distance carrying an odd rock. Unable to make out exactly what it was she just guessed that it must be some type of berry. Although she did notice that zigzagoon seemed a little more reddish in color than normal.

Walking into the main hall Cassie admired the high ceilings and the deep red carpet that covered the large lecture hall. As they were all seated Dan pointed out that they only filled out half the seats, which caused Cassie to wonder just how many students were actually going to attended this summer. As they all waited for what was going to happen next, but many could be heard whispering just trying to guess. As the older man from the boat walked onto the stage he was fallowed by a Dr. Kenzie, The old lady with the purple hair, a middle aged woman with a warm smile and a very spring time wardrobe, and a young man that Cassie felt that she had seen somewhere before. .

"Hello everyone I hope you had a nice ride over," The shorter, slightly balding man said in a rather cheery tone.

"Is that your' uncle?" Cassie whispered to Dan.

"Yea," he whispered back.

"OK, but before we get started with splitting you up into your' groups I would just like to tell you all the one major rule is to please dot not go towards reef on the north side of the island . it is a very fragile ecosystem that doesn't need to be disturbed unless absolutely necessary. And on the note we will start by asking you to make sure that you know who your advisor is so when we call their names you can follow them to receive your pokemon," said the old man as he shielded his eyes from the lights.

Dr. Kenzie then walked up to introduce the teachers." If your instructor is Ms Bante please stand up and fallow her to the Oak Lecture Hall." About a third of the group stood up and fallowed behind the purple haired old lady in a long purple skirt and a black blouse.

"Everyone who has Ms. Anthos please fallow her to the Ivy Lecture Hall," said the young woman who motioned to the young women who was wearing a warm orange summer dress and curvy red hair which flowed down to her mid back. About thirty students got up and fallowed her.

Now only about half of the students remained left. Their were only three people left on the stage now, and the dean didn't really seem interested into taking on a bunch of students. Dr. Kenzie who would more than likely take on some students and a young man that Cassie struggled to try to recognize.

"If you have me as your instructor please get up and fallow me to the Lance Lecture Auditorium," She said walking out of the room, with over half of the remaining students fallowing her out.

Now that everyone besides about twenty students remained, the young man and the principal stepped forward.

"Well hello everyone. I would like to introduce you to our newest councilor Blake Ashton, which will be your' mentor," The dean said. He then left off stage.

Cassie's jaw dropped. That is where she had seen him from. Even though he was a little older he stilled had that spark in his eye that reminded her of a kid with a new toy. He was the young trainer from the T.V. with the slowking that destroyed the machamp in finals. Turing to see who was left in the group she noticed that Dan was still here which made her glad. Also there was the blond girl that knocked Dan down when they were on the boat, and a boy whom was setting next to her was about Dan's height, but tan and more confident looking with dull brown hair. Then there was an Asian girl sitting away from everyone wearing glasses and her hair in hanging pigtails. There were a couple of other kids, but they seemed to not be very interesting at this point.

"Well I would like to welcome you all, but before we go any further I would like to give you your pokemon," He said as he pulled a cart full of pokeballs from off stage. "Well I'm going to call your' names one by one to come get your pokeball before we head outside."

"I'm so excited," Cassie said to Dan with a grin spreading across her lightly freckled face.

"Aurora could you please come up," Blake said.

As the pretty, but mean girl got up and walked to the stage she gave off an air of arrogance. She walked up to the stage and took the ball from Blake's hand. Not even saying thank you before she walked off stage.

"Raananah Could you please come got your pokemon," Mr. Blake said

The Asian girl stood up and walked to the stage with her head down not looking at anyone as she made her way to the stage. She wore a white shirt and a red skirt.

"Thank you," she said, but Blake barely was able to hear her.

As the rest of the students including Dan got called to the stage it was finally Cassie's turn. As Cassie walked up to the stage her heart began to beat a little faster than normal. Walking up the stage's stairs Cassie lost her footing and tripped right as he was handing her the pokeball. Dropping it to the floor it released her pokemon.

"See se dot," the small acorn like pokemon said

"Are you ok," Blake said offering her his hand.

Cassie could hear the blond girl snickering and some of the other kids whispering. She looked out in the crowd and saw Dan getting up out of his seat.

"No I'm fine," Cassie said pulling herself up. She could feel her face getting red. She then saw her pokemon the small brown nut pokemon just stared at her, which kinda creped her out. Picking up her pokeball and her new pokemon she walked back to her seat after thanking her teacher.

Sitting there with her pokemon the two just sat there looking at each other.

"My names Cassie," she whispered to the seedot.

"Se seedot," he said.

"OK now that everyone has their pokeballs lets go outside so we can introduce ourselves," Blake said as her motioned everyone to fallow him out the door.

As they all walked outside Cassie carried seedot. Walking out into the warm sun they all stood in the middle of the flowering field. Seedot began to struggle in Cassie's arms. As she sat it down the seedot began to smell the flowers and roll around.

"What is your pokemon doing," Aurora almost snickering at the fact that she knew Cassie couldn't answer.

"Well as hopefully some of you should know that seedot is a grass pokemon, so in turn a beautiful field like this would cause it to feel very relaxed and happy," Said Blake as he winked at Cassie.

Aurora just brushed it off. Knowing that she just got caught trying to embarrasses Cassie even more.

"Ok Everyone please release your pokemon," Mr. Blake said

As all the students threw their pokeballs into the air silver light erupted all around them with pokemon taking form from the light.


	5. Chapter 5

As the silver light fell down all around them for the first time the trainers were filled with the amazement of the scene. As the light began to take form there were all sorts of neat pokemon, bursting forth. Startled seedot ran up and hid in-between Cassie's legs.

As Cassie looked around there was a whooper, phanpy, swinub, numel, and Cassie couldn't recall the others' names at the time. Although looking around some more she saw Dan's nincada, Raananah and what she guessed was her shroomish, Aurora seemed to have received a shinx, and the boy that was standing next to her had a croagunk.

Looking back towards Dan Cassie said "Dan look I think your nincada likes you a lot," she pointed out since nincada was probing Dan's leg with its antennae.

As Dan just looked down at his new pokemon he bent down to look at it more closely. It was beetle like in appearance, and had a hard yet shiny grey shell, with little brown claws and what appeared to be translucent green wings, but they didn't really seem like they could be used for flying.

"I think I like it a lot to," Dan said as he picked up his new pokemon smiling.

As the rest of the students looked at their pokemon Blake started to talk about how they received their pokemon.

"The way we decided what kind of pokemon you were to receive was to have you fill out the test on the boat to day. After you filled out the test we hand graded and read each of them and decided from there what kind of pokemon would be best for you at this time," he stated.

"So how did they determine who are mentor was," the girl with the numel asked.

"Well first they decided how many students each mentor gets. Which is determined by how long you have been doing it and the type of students that you get," He quickly replied

"What do you mean types of students," The boy with the croagunk said in a lack luster tone.

"Well they put you in four different groups the largest group which is students that will more than likely become trainers only, and would benefit from lots of battling, the coordinator group which is mentored to by Dr. Kenzie, the breeder group which will be trainers that will benefit from a smaller group of students that are more interested in raising pokemon that competing with them, and then there is our group which is kind of like the catch all group,' Blake said ended with a smile as he scratched his head wondering if they would even understand what he was talking about.

"Oh," said the boy which clearly didn't clearly catch the meaning.

Not trying to leave the boy in the dark Blake said, "In other words you are the mystery group. Lets not talk about this anymore though," Blake said laughing. "Well umm, lets have a quick pokemon battle instead."

"With you," Dan asked.

"Yea I think that would be good. How about a four on two battle," Blake said with a gleam in his eye.

"Wouldn't that be a little unfair?" Cassie asked.

"Yea for you," Blake said smiling. He threw his pokeball in the air releasing his farfectch'd.

The duck pokemon looked around and noticed all the young trainers. It puffed out its' light brown chest and swung its leak in the air signaling that it was ready for battle.

"Ok the battle is going to be Raananah and me vs. Cassie, Dan, Aurora, and Skylar," Blake said waving Raananah towards his side.

"You mean I have to battle with Madam Trips a lot," Aurora said as she flipped her blonde hair.

"Yea it does. Now hurry and get on the other side of the field." Blake said pointing them to a good position.

As Cassie, Dan, Aurora, and the boy whose name the find out to be Skylar walked over to the other side of the field with their pokemon.

"OK that's far enough," Blake told them.

As they stopped and turned around they saw the farfectch'd, and the shroomish waiting. So seedot, nincada, shinx, and croagunk lined up in front of the trainers ready for their first battle looking at the obviously much stronger duck pokemon with unease.

"Yall can make your move first," Blake yelled.

"Shinx use charge on farfectch'd," Aurora commanded

The small blue and black dog like pokemon ran forward through the field producing electricity from its body ready to tackle the bird pokemon.

"Shro… shroomish use stun spore, "Raananah said unsure.

"Farfectch'd use gust," Blake ordered

Shroomish released a gold dust from its body while the duck pokemon kicked up high winds carrying the dust towards shinx.

"You got to tell him to stop or he is going too caught in that dust," Cassie told Aurora.

"Shut up I know that," she said.

But it was two late, and he was hit with the combined attacks. The wind blow him back the dust started to take affect leaving him unable to get back up.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Blake told the young trainers.

"Croagunk use poison sting," Skylar told his purple frog pokemon.

"Seedot use quick attack," Cassie cheered.

"Nincada use gust," Dan asked his bug pokemon.

"Farfectch'd use air slash," Blake ordered.

"Shroomish use tackle. Raananah said.

As the frog pokemon spewed the poison darts towards its opponents farfectch'd counted with a quick air slash that cut through the purple darts and landing a direct hit on the poor frog pokemon knocking it out. As seedot charged towards the green mushroom pokemon it felt the wind from nincada's quickly beating wings pushing it forward even faster. Shroomish ran forward against the wind trying to counter with a tackle. As seedot mad contact it quickly pushed thorough the shroomish knocking it to the side.

"Dan did you see that," Cassie said with a big smile on her face as she hugged Dan whose face turned bright red.

"Farfectch'd use aerial ace," Blake said

The brown duck pokemon flew into the air and came down with blazing speed towards nincada.

"Seedot use quick attack and harden to block that attack," Cassie yelled.

"Nincada use endure," Dan yelled.

The beetle pokemon gave off a faint glow right before the duck pokemon made contact. It crashed into nincada causing the bug pokemon to be sent flying. Seedot was still running towards the two pokemon trying to land hit before farfectch'd could counter attack.

"Farfectch'd stop seedot with an air slash,"

The duck sent another sharp gust of air at the nut pokemon and landing a direct hit stopping seedot in its tracks fainted.

"Nincada scratch," Dan quickly commanded.

The bug pokemon landed the hit right before farfectch'd could turn around. The bird pokemon did not seem amused but the clever attack and hit nincada lightly on the head with its leak knocking it out.

"Wow that was a much better battle than I thought that was going to be," Blake congratulated the young trainers. "Now lets call back our pokemon and head towards the pokemon clinic and get them all fixed up," he said recalling his pokemon.


End file.
